


Expect The Unexpected

by Pumpkinnight120



Series: For the love of family [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fainting, Fluff, Good Brother Daryl, Good Brother Merle, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Merle has his doubts, Rickyl Writer's Group Bingo Challenge 2018, Rickyl Writers' Group, mentions of smoking, pregnancy announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinnight120/pseuds/Pumpkinnight120
Summary: This is a sequel to "For the love of family".





	1. Chapter 1

The first thing Merle remembered was having dinner with his in-laws. They had  
venison that Daryl had caught the night before, marinated in a special rub  
that had been a Dixon family secret for centuries.  
  
Slowly opening his eyes Merle tried to sit up but was pushed back down  
by the blurry outline that was his brother's hand.  
  
Rubbing his eyes the outline that was Daryl slowly came into focus.  
  
"Merle? hey Merle you okay man?" said the slightly less blurry blob  
that was currently smacking his face.  
  
Merle shoved the hand away "yeah, yeah I'm fine quit smackin'   
me".  
  
Daryl backed off just as Rick came up behind him.  
  
"Do ya remember what happened?" questioned the slightly  
out of focus Rick.  
  
Merle scratched his head "sorta, Paul came up ta me after I  
came in from finishin' ma' cigarette an' now I'm lying here on  
the sofa".  
  
"Well let me refresh your memory".  
  
And the three of them turned to see Paul Rovia standing  
in the doorway.  
  
Crossing the room he sat opposite his boyfriend on  
the sofa.   
  
"Are you able to sit up?".  
  
Merle nodded as he did so.  
  
"Do you remember what happened?" said Paul his blue eyes filled  
with concern.  
  
Merle thought for a moment. Of course he remembered what   
happened. He and Paul came over and had dinner with his   
brother in-law, brother and family.  
  
He remembered having a smoke with Daryl out on the front   
porch. Then Paul came to him afterword, said all but a few  
words to him then all of a sudden everything went black.  
  
"Oh I remember" said Merle firmly "I jus' don't know why I  
fainted in the first place".  
  
Paul looked to Rick and Daryl "hey could you give   
Merle and I a minute alone?".  
  
Nodding the two left the room.  
  
Brushing a strand of hair out of his face Paul continued.  
  
"Merle do you remember when we went on that supply  
run and then had sex in the front seat of the van?".  
  
Merle nods "yeah that was great" he said smiling,   
reminiscing over a fun memory.   
  
"Why?".  
  
Paul cleared his throat "well...Merle I'm pregnant".  
  
And at that Merle fainted again.  
  
When Merle came to he found himself staring up  
into his boyfriend's worried eyes, his head resting   
in Paul's lap.  
  
"Are you oaky?".  
  
Merle sighed and rubbed his temples "I can't  
believe I'm gonna be a dad, are ya sure?".  
  
Paul nodded "yep Dr. Carson confirmed it, I'm   
eight weeks along".  
  
Merle sits up and faces Paul on the sofa a look  
of worry on his face.  
  
"I don' think I'm cut out for this darlin' ".  
  
"I know yer probably thinkin' I'll make for a good dad  
but I don' want ta turn into ma' old man".  
  
Taking a deep breath Merle continued "what if I  
screw up? what if I do somethin' wrong? there's   
dead things roamin' around outside these very walls  
an' it jus' don't feel right raising a kid in this world".  
  
And he got up from the sofa, worry and fear etched  
across his face.  
  
"I'm gonna go take a walk".  
  
Then Merle left the room leaving Paul alone  
on the sofa tears welling up in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl follows Merle outside just before the screen door slams  
shut behind them.  
  
They go a good twenty minutes outside the walls of Alexandria  
stopping abruptly in a small clearing in the woods.  
  
"Why the hell you followin' me for?" asks Merle turning to  
face his brother "watcha want?".  
  
Daryl crosses his arms " ta ask you why ya left yer boyfriend  
alone on the couch cryin' like ya did".  
  
Merle's heart sinks.  
  
Kicking a pebble Merle stared down at the dirt and pine  
needles that littered the forest floor.  
  
"I-I needed to get away, ta think".   
  
Daryl gave a puzzled look "why?".  
  
"You remember when Paul came ta me earlier   
right? well I jus' found out I'm gonna be a daddy  
an' I'm terrified".  
  
Daryl almost drops his crossbow at that revelation.  
  
Merle would have chuckled had this been a different  
situation.  
  
"Yep ya heard me right yer gonna be an uncle,  
still scared shitless though".  
  
Daryl nodded and patted Merle's shoulder "ya don't  
got nothin' ta be afraid of, ya practically raised me   
Merle an' I turned out fine".  
  
Merle sighed "I'm scared I'll turn inta our old man  
lil' brother, I don' want that".  
  
Daryl smiled "ya won't, I'll make sure of it".  
  
Merle quirked an eyebrow "how the hell you gonna  
do that?".  
  
Daryl threw an arm around his brother "by kickin'   
yer ass if ya do".  
  
The two men laughed.  
  
The two stood there in the clearing, feeling slightly  
awkward but sharing a silent understanding.  
  
Adjusting the hold on his crossbow Daryl smirked  
"well if yer done feeling sorry for yerself an' being  
a dumbass I'm goin' back ta comfort yer boyfriend".  
  
Merle stood there for a second a confused look on his   
face. Snapping out of his daze he ran after his brother  
shouting.  
  
"Wait! I'm coming too! an' I ain't a dumbass!".  
  
And as the two headed back towards Alexandria, Merle  
smiled thinking maybe being a dad wasn't so bad after all.

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Paul sat on the sofa with Rick, a pile of used tissue next to him.  
  
Rick had tried his hardest and failed to cheer Paul up, feeling  
absolutely helpless as he watched his brother in-law sob  
beside him.  
  
It was at this moment Merle and Daryl entered the house  
and into the living room where the younger Dixon and his  
husband stared in astonishment as Merle grabbed Paul  
off the sofa, pull him into his arms and kiss the ninja on   
the lips.  
  
When their kiss broke apart Merle took Paul's hands in his.  
  
"Darlin' I'm so sorry I ran out on you like that, I was  
stupid, I wasn't thinkin' bout' no one but my own   
selfish self can ya forgive me?".  
  
Paul smiled and nodded "yes I do sweetie now shut  
up and kiss me".  
  
Chuckling Merle was all to happy to oblige. 


End file.
